Not All Things Are What They Seem
by OniGirl13
Summary: Annabel has always served AX, without question. But know, information leads Caterina to believe that Annabel is not what she seems. On a seemingly regular mission the AX's intentions are revealed, and Abel finds what Annabel's identity is. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

A yawn echoed through the silence of the study, lingering for only a moment before it was slowly devoured by the silence once more. The noise had alerted the acute hearing of the female occupant. With a small, almost undetectable sigh, she tore her focus from the small printed text of the book on the small sitting desk in front of her and turned it to gaze at the origin of the noise.

"Is something wrong father Nightroad?" she asked, her voice was thin and frail, almost like a thin piece of glass, the slightest interruption enough to shatter it into shards.

Her voice had always been like this though, or at least as long as Abel had known her..

The silver haired priest was caught off guard by the questioned. He had not been paying much attention to the work at hand but had instead allowed his mind to wander back to the topic of food. Smiling sheepishly back as the question finally sunk in he rubbed the back of his head uneasily.

"No, I'm alright Annabel, just a bit tired," was the reply as he turned his attention back to the book that lay in front of him, the page had been turned but once in the entire six hours the two had spent in the study.

Annabel looked at him for a moment before returning her gaze once again to the book she had previously been focusing on. Unable to control the urge she reluctantly allowed her eyes to travel up and along the wall until they found the grandfather clock which stood off to the side of the desk she was currently seated at. It was nearly one in the morning. With another low, almost inaudible sigh she slowly closed the book and placed it in the right hand corner of the desk.

"You should get some sleep father, you will not be very affective on our mission tomorrow if you are sleeping on your feet," she said standing and tucking her chair away into its appropriate place. "I will walk you back to your room."

"How would one sleep on their feet?"

Annabel turned her head to the origin of the monotone voice that had drifted across the room from the shadows of the far corner. There stood a tall man with dull orange hair and dark piercing eyes. She had almost forgotten his presence in the room he had fallen silent for so long.

"It is merely an expression father Tres," she replied, no smile or any other emotion could be detected on her pale features.

"It really is quiet alright Annabel, you should get some sleep as well," Abel interjected from his place looking at her with the same sheepish smile that his face seemed to always adorn.

"I'm not tired," was the reply.

At first sight Annabel would appear one who had not slept in a number of days. Her features though beautiful were as pale as alabaster and seeming just as cold, like that of a porcelain dolls while the rest of her skin seemed to small for her body even though at 5'8 she was a very petite woman. She didn't look quiet put together, her joints seeming loose and her body frail and thin. Despite this she never seemed to have much of an appetite usually refusing food.

Long silver white hair hung to the middle of her back and around her face. Above each ear was a flower, the same blood red color as her eyes. A tight black dress clung to this thin frame, the collar low exposing the skin stretched across her collar bone. The sleeves level with the collar showing her shoulders, as fragile as the rest of her body appeared.

"Well, then good night Annabel, I will see you tomorrow."

That being said he turned and exited the study Tres following behind him. Annabel's eyes never left the two even after they had gone and the door of the study been shut behind them.

Reaching up a thin hand she removed each of the flowers in turn from her hair and laying them atop the book she had been reading moments before. Looking at the clock once more she walked towards the hard wood door of the study. Placing her hand on the cold knob she turned it causing the door to open with a small click and silently slipping into the hall. With the door closed she began to walk down the hall towards the abbey, her bare feet were silent against the cold floor of the hallways and passages of the Church.

Finally emerging into the abbey she looked up and down the empty rows of pews to make sure that she was indeed by herself. The moonlight shining though the stained glass windows created colorful shadows which dance carelessly about between the pews and along the aisle.

Allowing her eyes to linger on the sight for a moment she walked down the aisle towards the large, double doors that lead to the sleeping city outside. With one push the great doors opened allowing her entrance to the night. A myriad of stars hung over the quiet town with its sleeping inhabitants. The cool night air brushed against her face as if in attempt to push the strands of hair back behind her ears, her blood red eyes seeming to reflect the pale glittering light that the moon cast over the ground.

Slowly, Annabel began down the stairs of the Church. Nights were the only time she wanted to be outside, something about the darkness made her feel more at home, like a blanket that hid what she was from the world.

She was looking for him again, the one person who would justify her life in this form for so long, the one reason she was not already dead and did not take her life herself. No, she had to take his first, the way he had stripped her of her own. Because of him her future had no meaning and no point, there was nothing except to kill the ones that her superiors told her were evil and malicious even if they were doing the things in the name was what they truly believed. In an odd way, the humans and vampires were alike in more ways then they were different. The humans had risen after the war, but hadn't the vampires as well. Both sides only fought for the freedom of their people without the constant threat of invasion and extermination by the other factor.

Averting her gaze from the pavement to the now reddening horizon her lips curled into what most would not be able to consider a true frown. Such expressions were devoid. Turning she headed back towards the Church, there would be no point staying out for much longer. Once the sun had risen her blanket of shadows and darkness would be slowly eaten away by light and she would be reminded of her existence.

Standing in the arch of the still open doors Annabel took on last look at the quickly fading darkness, one she would not see till next night. Turning she returned to within the walls of the Church, closing the doors behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud knocking rang out through the still dark room causing Annabel to jerk her head from its prior resting place. She looked up at the door before realizing what was going on. Quickly she scooped the two red flowers from their place on the desk and fixed them above her ears in what seemed like the blink of an eye.

"Come in," she said finally making sure that the flowers were in place.

The door opened only enough to allow the entrance of Abel's head as he poked it into the room.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you Anna, but I was asked to relay a message to you."

"It's fine father Nightroad," she replied looking up at him, "What did you wish to tell me?"

"Lady Caterina would like to speak with you," he said looking for a moment, his face bearing a look of mingled confusion. "I wonder why."

"I'm sure I don't know," she said in reply as she opened the door the rest of the way to allow herself entrance to the hall, "I will go see, thank you father Nightroad."

"Must I still ask you to call me Abel?"

"It would seem that way father Nightroad," she replied calmly, the faintest trace of a smile on her lips, as she turned and walked down the hall towards Caterina's office.

Her feet looked like they didn't even touch the floor with each step she took, as if she were floating only a few centimeters above the ground. Her hair was swaying with her step, falling into perfect sync with her stride. Abel watched until she disappeared around a corner before sighing. He was still curious as to why Caterina wanted to speak with her. With another sigh he turned and headed down the hall to deal with matters of his own.

--------------------------------

Caterina sat behind her desk looking over the papers strewn across it. Her chin was rested in the palm of her left hand and propped against the desk. A soft knock on the door brought her attention away from the papers to the door. With a faint smile she returned her attention to her work.

"Come in," she called in reply to the second knock.

With no noise the door opened and Annabel stepped quietly into the room.

"You wanted to see me Lady Caterina?" she asked with a small bow.

"Yes, I would like to discuss some things pertaining to your mission later today. Please, have a seat," she said gesturing to the empty chair in front of the desk.

Completely entering the room Annabel closed the door behind her with a soft click before sitting down in the chair.

"You must be wondering why I asked for you?" Caterina said before Annabel could speak, in reply to her unasked question.

"Yes Lady Caterina," she replied, her voice cool and measured.

"It is because as I'm sure you know, Abel does not yet know of your status in the AX. I am also sure that he has no idea you have powers that have proven beneficial to us in the past."

"Lady Caterina, if I may, why are you telling me all of this?" Annabel asked, her head slightly cocking to one side.

"There is a very high probability you will come into contact with vampires and if that is what it comes to I would like you to try and restrain from using your ability unless it is absolutely unavoidable."

"Why is that Lady Caterina?"

"The AX needs one member that the vampires have no records on and that is you. I would like to keep it that way."

"But Lady Caterina, I have gone on countless missions that have involved contact with vampires and you have never asked me to restrain from using them."

"Those were all solo missions and also, none of those vampires lived to tell what had happened."

Annabel sat for a moment before gently nodding her head.

"I understand Lady Caterina, I will do my best to refrain from using them as much as possible."

Caterina smiled softly. "Tell me, how is Abel doing? I haven't had the chance to talk to him in the longest time."

"Father Nightroad is well Lady Caterina," Annabel replied respectfully, "If there is nothing else, I would like to begin preparation for the mission."

Nodding Caterina looked back to the papers that had previously held her attention.

"Thank you Lady Caterina," Annabel said with another bow as she left the roof, the door clicking shut behind her.

"I'm not sure why you are thanking me Annabel," Caterina muttered softly, her voice bearing a tone of regret. "Havel, do you know what you are to do?"

"Yes Lady Caterina," Havel replied as he revealed himself, "but, I only regret it being her."

"I do as well Havel, you know I do, but, she's a threat and we have no way of knowing where her loyalties lie. That, and as much as I wish to believe them lies, but the evidence is there and now we can't take any chances."

Havel's expression was one of pain and sorrow for the task he would soon have to carry out, but as a member of AX, he would do it none the less. He only wished it didn't have to be her, anyone else but her. From the beginning he had only seen her serve the AX faithfully, never questioning orders and doing any task or mission asked of her.

"Lady Caterina, is there any chance that the information could be false?"

"If there is we have yet to find it. Do you know your orders?"

"Yes Lady Caterina," he replied, seeing there was no other way.

"I am truly sorry to ask this of you Havel but asking Abel I'm sure that he would deny any of it to being true. Do your best Havel."

"I understand Lady Caterina."

--------------------------------

Annabel looked up as there was a knock on the door, second today.

"Come in," she called brushing a free strand of hair from her eyes, turning to face whoever next came through the door.

"Hello again Anna," a familiar voice said from behind the door.

"Father Nightroad, do you need something?" she asked curiously.

"No, I just thought I'd come by and see you."

"Father Nightroad, you are aware that I'm not longer the young girl you knew?" she asked, "You don't need to check up on me every few minutes."

"Yes, I'm aware of that," he replied with a smile.

"I'm simply making sure."

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot. What did Lady Caterina want to tell you?"

Annabel paused for a moment before answering. "She only wished to ask me a question, nothing more."

"Oh, not as urgent as she made it sound."

"No, I suppose it wasn't that urgent."

Annabel's mind had not stopped racing since she left Caterina's office. She could understand why she would want her to restrain from using her powers in front of Abel and Tres but why did she tell her not to use them at all. Surely there could come a time when she would be alone and be perfectly able to use her powers without anyone seeing her. Also, the entire time they had been talking she had felt a strange presence in the room, Havel. Yes, it was most definitely him. She knew the way the light bent, even if it was slight, when he was camouflaging himself. Why had he been there? If it was just a simple matter of keeping her powers a secret why had Havel needed to be there? None of it made any sense.

"Anna, are you alright?"

She was pulled from her thoughts by Abel's voice. Quickly banishing the thoughts to the back of her mind she looked at him.

"Yes Father Nightroad, I'm fine."

"Oh, you just stopped talking and I was wondering why."

"Just thinking Father Nightroad, I was just thinking about something."

"Oh, well, I should probably be going. I have some things I still have to get ready before the mission."

With that he turned and left the room, the door closing behind him. Annabel watched him leave before sitting on the edge of her bed, going over the thoughts again. None of it made sense, but why? Something about the whole thing was wrong. What about the entire conversation she had had with Caterina made her feel uneasy, like there was something that they weren't telling her.

"What are you planning Caterina?" she whispered.

Pushing the thoughts completely from her mind she stood up and placed her bag over her shoulder. As she walked past the desk something glittered in the light and caught her eye. Turning to see was it was her expression softened. It was a necklace, laying almost forgotten on the desk top. Scooping it into her hand she looked closely at it, a small silver cross on a silver chain. Closing her eyes she allowed her mind to wander back to the day she had received it. It was hard to believe it had already been 8 years since that day.

--------------------------------

"_What is it Father Nightroad?"_

"_You were just accepted in AX weren't you?" he asked with a smile._

"_Yes," she replied, curious as to where he was going with this._

"_Here," he said with a large grin placing a small box in her hands, "It's a congratulations gift."_

"_That really wasn't necessary Father," she replied, not bothering to hide the surprise in her voice._

"_Even so, just open it."_

_Not wanting to be rude she did as she was told and opened the small box. Inside lay a necklace. It was beautiful._

"_Father…?" she uttered, shock lining her soft words _

"_Just a congratulations gift," he repeated before turning and walking in the opposite direction leaving her standing dumb struck in the middle of the court yard._

--------------------------------

Smiling at the memory she slipped the necklace over her head and edged silently out the door and down the hall.

"No Father Nightroad," she whispered to no one, breaking the silence of the hall. "I have done nothing worthy of congratulations.

**Hurray, I finally got an update on something. I'm sorry, we have had nothing but essays and crap like that at school and so I haven't had time so yea. I've actually been working on this chapter over a span of like a month so I hopes it's good.**


	3. Chapter 3

The flight had been long, loud and uncomfortable. Annabel was now sure that when left with Father Nightroad with nothing else to do he would launch into a story with no end till someone silenced him. She was quite thankful that Tres had been there to serve that purpose. Halfway through the second story, the first taking almost half the flight, the androids cold monotone had interjected and silenced attempt for any further stories.

It had not only been Father Nightroad's none stop talking but the wailing child behind them. If ever god gave a child an exceptional pair of lungs it was the two year old in the seats behind the three. Not once the entire time had she stopped her crying and fussing which included the occasional sharp tug at Annabel's hair. Father Nightroad however, considered it merely playful youth and in attempts to quite the child also partook in the pulling of her hair. This however lead to her only slapping away his hand and spending the rest of the flight in peace hiding out in the restroom, which was somehow much quieter than anywhere else.

Also, she had had the most horrible feeling while she had been sitting with the other two, out in the open. As if someone was watching her every move without her knowledge. At this she remembered how she had had the same uncomfortable feeling when she had been in Caterina's office. Why would someone be following her and if someone was they were close to power in the Vatican? And, if they had been in Caterina's office, they must be someone she knew well. Havel, of course, his ability to camouflage himself would make spying on her as easy as walking. But, this only lead her to wonder further, why was she being watched. She could feely the ship landing, Father Nightroad and Tres would be looking for her. Without further thought on the matter she left to find the other two.

"I said I was sorry," Abel apologized over and over again as they walked off the ship, Annabel still rubbing the sore spot on her head.

"Your apology is noted," she replied coldly not even bothering to look back at the two.

"I believe she is upset Father Nightroad."

"Yes Tres, I know."

------------------------

"Why did they send us all this way for a couple of rouge vampires? The local authorities could have handled it."

"We shouldn't question why things happen Annabel, they just do."

"Still Father Nightroad, it seems silly to send us all the way here to only round up a few vampires."

Why had they been sent this far? Annabel was finding it harder and harder to believe Caterina's story now. Glancing behind her she felt it again, eyes watching her every move, every breath. Havel obviously didn't know that she knew he was there or he would not be following them so casually.

"Is something the matter?"

"No Father Nightroad," she replied distantly, "nothing at all."

------------------------

Annabel sat by herself on the edge of the bed in the small motel room. The walls were a pasty cream color matching the pale green carpet. Like any motel room there was an old painting hanging above the small bed, the covers dawning a rather distasteful lime checkered pattern. Finally, for what seemed like the first time that day Annabel couldn't feel the eyes peering at her. It was a bit of a relief.

Her head jerked up as there was a knock at the door. She allowed a pause but then the knocking came again. Sighing she rose to her feet and walked to the door, her hand resting on the knob as the third knock came. Swiftly pulling the door open before the fourth knock could proceed leaving Abel standing in the hallway, his hand poised to knock again.

"Can I help you Father Nightroad?" she inquired.

"Just seeing if you were settled."

"I'm fine," she replied a bit annoyed as she made to close the door only to have him catch it.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his tone becoming serious.

"Yes Father Nightroad, I'm quite well."

He gave her a questioning look and she replied with only a straight face, signaling she didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm sure," she interjected as he opened his mouth to question further. He stood with his mouth open for a moment before closing it.

No sooner had he done this then Annabel felt another presence in the room.

"We'll talk later Father Nightroad," she said as she swiftly shut the door, being sure to latch it shut.

She could hear him complaining about being rude in the hall but ignored it as she glared angrily at the man standing on the opposite side of the room. Why had he followed her, wasn't her word good enough for him anymore?

"Hello Annabel," he said as he crossed the room towards her, his voice was smooth and cold. "Long time no see don't you think?"

With this he gently brushed his finger tips against her cheek and allowed them to linger which only merited him a smirk as Annabel took hold of his wrist and removed his hand.

"Yes Isaak, it has been a while hasn't it?" she replied stepping around him. "Though I must ask you that next time you come do not when I'm in conversation with someone else."

"I apologize, but I thought that I should check up on you."

"You're as bad as Father Nightroad," she retorted, "I'm not a child."

"I only wish to make sure you're alright. Isn't that my job?"

"Yes, it is I suppose," she replied softly looking out the window at the deserted street below.

"Don't tell me that you're having second thoughts about betraying them?"

"Shut up," she hissed sharply at his words. "They mean nothing to me, you know that."

"Of course, I know you better then anyone."

"And I know you better than anyone, that is the way our relationship works."

"Yes, it is quite effective as well. Those idiots at the Vatican don't even have enough brain to figure out…"

"Silence," she snapped, "the walls have ears and the doors have eyes. Do not divulge anything that you will later regret."

"Sorry, it must have slipped my mind."

Sighing Annabel drew the curtains on the small window and turned back to face him, her eyes meeting his for a brief moment.

"On the table is everything I've gathered so far."

"I will be sure that the information that you have gathered won't go to waste," he assured her picking up the folder and flipping carefully through it. "My, my, this is the most detailed make up of the Vatican I've seen in a while. You must have worked hard on this."

"What do you think I did with my time there? Six years was more than enough to gather what information we needed."

"What would we do with out you?"

"You should not dwell on that," she replied, "All that you know is that information is accurate along with the other reports."

"Yes, I suppose that is all I need to know isn't it, but still, you have no regrets betraying them. How do we know you won't betray us?"

"My oath of blood holds me to that Isaak, you remember this don't you?"

"Of course, and to break that oath…"

"Would earn me eternity in hell, but then again I should be going there anyway so what is the point?"

"That's what is making the higher ups so nervous," he replied. "They don't know if they can trust you."

"Do you trust me Isaak?"

"Of course I do…"

"Then tell them that. They hold you with great regard along with your word. You trust me, so they should as well don't you think?"

"You mind never stops working does it Annabel?"

"Perhaps," she replied, "You should go now, before Father Nightroad or Tres come back."

"Don't worry, I'll buy you as much time as I can."

"I will only need to the night of the assassination."

"Then we put or trust in your hands Annabel."

"You will be there I trust," she inquired.

"But of course, I wouldn't leave you alone with the Crusnik and an android. That would be reckless of me."

"Thank you Isaak."

"Then it is good bye till then?"

"Yes, I will see you when the time comes."

With that he was gone but the breeze on the back of Annabel's neck gave her an idea where he had gone. Turning her head she glanced out the open window.

No sooner had he left then a knock came at the door pulling Annabel's attention away from the window. Walking to the door she slowly opened it to she Abel standing in the hall, not seeming to have moved at all since she had shut the door.

"That was not very polite," he said, though his voice was a bit sarcastic.

"I'm sorry, I thought I had forgotten something."

"Well…?"

"I have it," she replied in answer to the question.

"That's good to hear," he said brightly, "Tres thought that we should go and survey the area before tonight so that we know the surroundings and won't be ambushed."

"That sounds like a good idea," Annabel lied, she had no need to survey the area they would be in; she knew it like the back of her hand but for now she would play along. She was also a bit hesitant about leaving the room and knowing she would be watched yet again.

"Let's go then," she said quickly walking out of the room closing the door behind her and heading down the hall with out second glance.

Giving her a confused look Abel merely followed her.

------------------------

Tres had been waiting outside for them and after they had met up they were off and once again, they were being watched. Annabel wished she could just take care of him now but that would only lead to raised suspicions which she was to avoid at all costs so she merely kept her eyes focused forward and followed the other two. It wasn't long until they came to the place where the witness had said the murder would commence that night.

"Nothing appears out of the ordinary," Tres said looking back at Annabel.

"Same for here, there is no where that they would be able to launch a direct counter strike from without our knowledge," she replied.

"Then tonight, we will commence and complete our mission."

Annabel sighed softly looking at the two as they bickered plans with each other. Tonight, would most likely be the last night and the last mission, she would spend with them.

**To discourage anything right now when I used the word 'relationship' when Annabel and Isaak were talking it was merely referring to their friendship and the two being partners, nothing more.**

**Anyway I've finally had some inspiration for this story…and I didn't feel like doing my homework. Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

There was a cold nip in the wind today; maybe it would rain later on.

Annabel had managed to sneak away from the other two and give herself a bit of privacy to review the events that would take place later that evening. No doubt, Havel would be there, if he wasn't his presence would have been all for naught. She could not feel his eyes watching her so she allowed herself to relax for a moment. How had Caterina gotten wind of what she was doing, who would have been able to get her that kind of information without Annabel's knowing?

Inclining her head she looked up at the encroaching lavender that was swallowing the sky as the sun slowly was disappearing behind the horizon. No, there was no rain, at least not on this night. Maybe in a day or so rain would fall upon the city but not during their stay here.

Dropping her gaze to the rushing river below her she allowed a sigh to pass her lips. The small bridge she stood on brought back memories though they were ones that she would rather forget.

'_Once something has happened it will always be a part of you.'_

Yes, it would always be there. She could push it as far back in her mind as possible but it would still be there and it would still have happened. It had been raining that day, cold relentless rain as if a wrath of the gods. Lighting had spilt the sky and preceded the booming thunder. That day the river had rushed much faster and had looked much more fierce then it did now.

"Hello Annabel."

She jerked her head in the direction of the voice to see Abel walking towards her, the same sheepish smile on his face as always. In a way, it was reassuring. This only lead Annabel's mind to wonder; how would Father Nightroad and Tres react after tonight? What would they say if they knew what she was planning to do?

"Is something the matter Annabel? You've been acting strangely since the day you spoke with Lady Caterina."

"No Father Nightroad, everything is fine," she replied returning her gaze to the river below them.

He merely looked at her for a moment, not noticing the smile had slipped from his face. Never had she acted this distracted, especially not when they were on a mission like this. What on earth was wrong with her?

"Are you positive that everything's alright?" he asked taking a spot beside her, making sure to return the smile to his face.

Annabel shook her head in reply. Nothing was alright, how could anything be right? She had her obligation to Isaak but, six years she'd spent with Vatican, she knew everyone there and could call them by name. She could smile when the Professor was in one of his humorous stories about an invention gone wrong, she could listen to Sister Kate as she told her of one of the Iron Maiden's missions to Albion and running errands for Caterina with Ester. There was so much for her back at the Vatican but she had given her word to Isaak and she could never break a promise to him.

"You can always talk to me," she heard Abel assure her, "you know that."

"What do you do, when you aren't sure what to do?" she asked allowing her hand to stray to the necklace around her neck.

"You trust in your own judgment and do what is right for you."

"What if what is right hurts others? What if others have to die?"

Abel thought for a moment on this before smiling widely at her.

"Annabel that's a silly thought, as long as I've known you you haven't hurt a fly."

"You don't know the whole..."

"The whole what?" he asked.

"Nothing," she answered.

"Why would you think that people had to die?"

"Because people die."

"That's a horrible thought!"

"It's true though, everyone will die sometime or another for whatever reasons."

"I think that that is enough on that topic, don't you?"

She nodded in reply keeping her focus on the water to avoid meeting the silver haired man's gaze.

"You've heard of Isaak Fernand von Kampfer, haven't you?"

The words had slipped past her lips before she had even thought the matter through. Of course he knew who Isaak was. Glancing she could see Abel expression drop considerably at the mention of the name.

"Yes, I've seen him once or twice."

"I'm sorry," Annabel apologized wrapping her hand around the necklace.

"Sorry for what," Abel asked keeping a straight face this time.

"For bringing it up," she replied, "For a moment, I forgot…"

"About Noelle?" he finished for her.

"Yes, about Noelle."

"It's alright," he said with a small smile.

"No, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"I think that the last thing Noelle would want is for us to be afraid to say her name less we hurt someone's feelings."

Annabel allowed a small smile to curl the corners of her lips as she nodded, "Yes, Noelle wouldn't want that would she?"

After that the two stood in silence, both just staring at the river's whirling water. Neither of them knew what to say if there was anything that could be said.

"It reminds you of back then doesn't it?"

"If it's all the same Father Nightroad I'd rather not talk about my past stupidity."

"It wasn't stupidity."

"I tried to jump into the river, I believe that is stupidity at its best."

"I think it is more of confusion."

She sighed, it didn't matter what it was, it had happened and that was what mattered. It was odd that he had brought it up, usually he was the one who didn't talk about that sort of thing. She wondered why he had brought it up.

"Wasn't it raining that day?"

"Yes, it was raining quite hard actually."

"A lightning storm?"

"Yes Father Nightroad, I made it a point to remember everything about that place since I believed I was never going to see it again."

"What have I missed?"

"On the railing midway down two people had scratched their names in the flaking paint. A spider lived underneath it, coming up every now and then. And, if you threw rocks in just the right spot, they would hit a larger rock and be shot back out."

"You have a remarkable memory."

"I told you, I thought that I would never see the bridge again so I memorized everything about it."

"Annabel, are you alright?"

"Of course Father Nightroad."

"Are…?"

"I'm sure," she replied before he could finish his sentence.

A silence steadily crept over the two, both pretending to be transfixed with the rippling water below. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence but, just a momentary pause in the conversation.

"Are you nervous about tonight?"

"Yes, but not for the reasons you may think Father Nightroad."

"For what reasons then?"

"Ones that you would not understand."

"I'm beginning to think that I don't understand anything."

"It isn't like that Father Nightroad," she replied.

Looking over she could see the serious and thoughtful expression that had overtaken the priest's face. Perhaps he didn't notice or was to lost in thought to care. His eyes, like hers were focused solely on the river.

While they had talked the night had finally consumed the day and turned the sky a deep shade of blue and stars had begun dotting it's vast surface. Even the river which they had both busied themselves with was slowly becoming encased in the darkness. Annabel was glad for the darkness, she liked the concealment it offered so that she was no longer in the view of wandering eyes. Havel would be there tonight, if he wasn't than all his time following them would have been for naught and she knew that he wouldn't do something as trivial as that so she would just have to tread carefully till Isaak came.

"We should head back," Abel said returning the smile to his face and beaming down at her, "Tres will be upset if we aren't back in time don't you think?"

"Alright, let's head back Abel."

With that she turned and began heading back, pretending not to see the look of shock that Abel's face now wore and leaving him standing in somewhat of a daze on the bridge looking after her. He had tried to get her to call him by his name since the two met and had never been successful and had somewhat given up but now she had called him Abel without him even bring up the matter. Why had she chosen now?

"Are you coming?" she inquired turning to face him, her hands behind her back in the way someone does unconsciously in an act of innocence.

Nodding he had to take off at a light run to be able to catch up with her but he resumed his regular pace as he came beside her, still studying her with a questioning eye.

"Is there something the matter?" she asked, enjoying being the one to ask instead of the other way around.

"No, it's just…did you just…?"

"Yes," she replied simply returning her gaze ahead of herself, resisting the urge to allow the smile to form her lips.

"Why…?"

"I fear, that after tonight I will not have another chance."

This only served to deepen the look of confusion on the man's face. What did she mean by that?

"Is this about tonight?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure that nothing is going to happen. Tres will probably have it taken care of in no time and we can go back to the Vatican and…"

"No Abel, I have the feeling that something will happen and after it does everything will change."

"Nothing is for sure…?"

"I'm sure."

"Well…"

"Can we just walk back in quiet please?"

With a small smile he nodded and like her looked forward as they both headed back. Annabel just wanted to enjoy the last time she would probably ever spend alone with him, even if the phrasing of the request didn't seem it. So, in silence, they made there way back to meet Tres and depart for what Annabel knew would be the last mission they ever undertook together.

------------------------

The light had been devoured completely now. Long gone was the sun and the night had swallowed everything casting an odd despair over the land. Annabel knew that this kind of despair only lasted as long as the night. When the sun peeked over the eastern horizon the fears and shadows of the night would once again be banished into nothingness.

"Life signs confirmed."

The slow, measured monotone brought Annabel from her thoughts and back into reality. Looking forward her eyes fell on the large square building.

It took her a moment before she realized the Tres had already began to make his way through the doors leaving her and Abel standing before the great doors. Annabel swallowed hard, serving only to merit her a reassuring smile from the man beside her.

"Everything will be fine," he stated happily following Tres through the doors and swallowed into the darkness that waited beyond.

Watching the two of them disappear from sight she took one last deep breath. The large wooden double doors resembled those of the church back at the Vatican, and in a small way it was reassuring.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in silent apology as she entered the door, listening to it close behind her, wishing that this night never had to be.

**I'm so happy; I finally know how to end this whole thing out in another chapter or so. I feel so giddy. Anyway I hope that you enjoy it. And last but not least thank you for the 550 hits. **


	5. Chapter 5

The room, the entire building for that matter, was encased in total darkness. No sounds could be heard in the long corridors they walked, only the sound of their feet against the hard floor. With every step they took Annabel grew more and more restless, if she did not know what was to happen she would not be half this nervous but…no that was stupid. She would do what she was told to without question; Isaak was counting on her to.

Annabel stopped abruptly as she ran into Tres from behind when he stop his advance. Abel was a good fifteen feet behind them, while Annabel had been lost in her thoughts she had not notice her and Tres's pace had exceeded that of the other of their company. Also glance back and up she saw that they had already passed beneath the door, but Abel was still on the other side. No matter, his time would come soon, maybe it would be better if it were not now.

Without warning the large door between the two and Abel swung close, sending a reverberating crash through the empty halls and passages.

She could hear Abel's calls from the other side of the door. Nothing but what one would expect, mostly a barrage of 'are you both alright?' But she gave him no answer to these and, as she already knew, they would go unanswered.

"We must find a way out."

"Very logical Tres," she replied walking towards him. "But…"

She couldn't bring herself to finish her thought and so, decided she would merely allow the sentence to go unfinished as she rested her hand on the androids shoulder.

"Please Tres," she said softly. "You must forgive me for what I must do."

------------------------

Everything went black. All Tres could remember was a large power spike and a circuit over load, after that, there was only darkness.

A hollow thud was heard as Tres's body made contact with the floor. His eyes were open, merely staring blankly ahead without direction, without consciousness. Annabel could only stand above him and look down. She had done nothing that would result in it but she could tell she was taking her breaths in shallow and quick gasps, as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

"I'm sorry," she managed between her gasps for air.

What was happening now, why did she find it so hard to breathe? It was only one, she had done this countless times before without remorse, without even feeling for the victim that would lie at her feet, but now after just one she was out of breath.

She shook her head violently from side to side. No, no she would do it again and again and again until she had done everything that they had told her. The AX didn't trust her, Havel was proof enough of that. Not Caterina, not Havel, they had told her not even Abel trusted her.

"Damn," she cursed holding her head in her hands, it felt as though it were about to burst.

Her head hung for a moment before she raised it enough to stare at Tres's lifeless form, silhouetted in the darkness. Kneeling down she searched the folds of his robes till she found what she had been looking for.

"I hope you don't mind Tres, but I'm going to be borrowing this for a bit," she told him as she extracted one of his guns from its hiding place in his robes.

Straightening up again she felt the gun beneath her fingertips, running a steady hand over it. It was so light, knowing Tres she would have expected something much heavier then what was now held in her hands. It was beautifully crafted, just what she would expect, slender and well built. There wasn't a doubt in her mind it could survive heaven or hell.

"Annabel?!"

The call did not surprise her, she had figured it would only take Abel a few moments to find his way into the room. She didn't turn to face him, a part of her was unsure that she could. If she turned she knew that she would be met with those inquiring blue eyes and an expression that would break most men, she could look at that.

"What happened to Tres? Are you alright…?"

The questions stopped as he looked to see the gun in her hand pointing directly at him, her finger on the trigger ready to strike. She however; kept her eyes cast on the ground as to avoid his gaze, afraid of her reaction if she saw it.

"What are you doing?"

His tone had become serious, no longer just glad that he had found the two but now concerned for what would happen next. She'd only heard this tone of him a few times before now, one of them being during their conversation on the bridge.

"Very good Annabel," a cool voice echoed through the room breaking the silence that had engulfed it. "Everyone will be very glad to know that their trust in you was not wasted."

"I was wondering if you would be here, Isaak," she replied calmly as if it were no different than a casual conversation, her eyes staying steadfast on the ground.

"Of course," he assured stepping from his hiding place in the shadows and walking to her. "As I said, I would not leave you to handle both an android and a Crusnik by yourself, though it appears that my judgment was not as good as I would have hoped. You took out the android in little to no time."

"What is he talking about?"

She ignored Abel's question but was sure to keep the gun's focus solely on him. The idiot had no idea what was going on, and knowing him he wouldn't run, he would stay firmly where he was till the end. He was a damn fool, he should get out before she had to do what she would have to do.

"It wasn't hard Isaak, he should have been more on guard."

"Fortunately looks like our other target is on guard."

"Isaak, if it is all the same to you I would like to handle him on my own."

"Sever your ties the way you see fit, I will not stop you."

"Thank you."

"No thanks are necessary," he replied resting a hand lightly on her shoulder.

Annabel looked back in time to see Abel's advance. Pulling the trigger she closed her eyes as the shot rang out through the room, echoing off the bare walls. This action was enough to stop Abel but the bullet had missed him and gone five feet to his left but almost as if on cue a loud thud followed the echo of the shot. Slowly the affect of his camouflage wore away and revealed Havel lying on the ground, blood flowing freely from the fresh wound in his stomach.

"Annabel…?" he rasped as he looked up, weak eyes focused solely on her as if he intended to kill her with it. She looked back with an uncaring expression, she had no fear of his gaze, she had no care for him.

A smirk had made its way across Annabel's lips as she saw the man lying on the floor, his own blood encircling him like a halo. That fool Caterina had really sent him along, it was almost laughable.

"So, he was following us."

"Annabel, what are you doing?" Abel's tone was more imploring now, searching for an answer he would not receive, trying to make sense of what was happening around him, and why Annabel had a gun pointed at him.

"That is irrelevant Father Nightroad."

"Why…"

Same damn tone, same damn voice wishing for an answer she couldn't give, looking for actions she could not comply to. He wanted to believe that it was all an act, that it all wasn't truly happening. His voice was like that of a child's, Annabel clutched the gun even tighter in an attempt to keep her self off the voice.

"As I told you, it is irrelevant." She did well to keep the unsteadiness from her voice.

"I will leave you two alone then," Isaak said calmly turning and walking towards the door. "Merely holler if you require assistance Annabel and I will be back in an instant."

"Thank you Isaak, but that will be unnecessary."

With a final wave of his hand he was gone leaving Abel and Annabel standing opposite each other, neither daring to move.

"What is this?"

"I believe you would call it a turn of events."

"Annabel, you know that isn't what I mean."

"Times have changed Father Nightroad. Circumstances have changed. Do you understand?"

If anytime was right to sever what ties she held to them, it was now. Now was the time to let them know she was done with what she had needed to do and now it was time for them to forget about her. It was over.

"No Annabel, I can't say that I do."

"It is regrettable," she said softly, her voice crying since her eyes could not. "I was hoping that you would understand."

"You did that to Tres, didn't you?"

Glancing back at the lifeless figure on the floor a few feet from her she looked back at Abel and nodded a bit solemnly. "Yes, it was I."

"This is why you were so restless."

"Yes Father Nightroad, betrayal is not so easy when you must betray someone close."

"If we were truly close you wouldn't be doing this."

Damn him, damn the man who stood across from her and the man she would be forced to kill. Why had he said that? He would never have the slightest idea how much she was tearing up inside, he would never know the hell she was in now and why she couldn't turn back now.

"It only serves to show how you do not know me."

"Answer me at least one question Annabel. Why are you doing this?"

"Very well father Nightroad, the reason for my actions is simple. I am merely showing the AX where my loyalties are."

"I thought that you were happy there?"

"_Don't be fooled Abel, the time I spent within the walls of the Vatican with you all, is the happiest time of my life. I wouldn't, I couldn't trade those memories for anything."_

"Happiness is a superficial emotion Father."

"Even when it seems so real?"

"_It was real."_

"Father Nightroad, I find it unfortunate that we must fight; us two who are so alike."

"How are we alike Annabel, with all of this I'm not sure I know exactly who you are."

"_No Abel, you know exactly who I am, and I know exactly who you are."_

"We are both monsters Father Nightroad, wandering beings without a place or purpose."

"We both have a place and a purpose."

"_No, I had a place and a purpose."_

"Even so," she replied distantly, "we are still what we are. Monsters who will never truly be accepted by those who don't know the hell we are forced to live in."

"That isn't true…"

"_I truly believed that for a time. I truly wanted to believe I could be accepted in the world in which I'd been thrown."_

"It is true no matter how it is denied."

"You aren't a monster."

"_Thank you Abel."_

"Not to your knowledge, no I am not," she replied with a sigh, "To you, I'm just me."

"What else could you be?!"

For this, Annabel didn't have an answer. He didn't know what else she was, as far as he was concerned she was Annabel and that was all she could be. What else could she be? To this, she could not give an answer, or more, she didn't want to give the answer. She wanted to believe that his words were true, that she was who she was and nothing else mattered, that she could go on being happy like she'd been. But, she couldn't go on like that, not now, not after she'd gone this far to cut all ties she had to them. Now, there was no going back.

"There are many things you don't know about me…" she said quietly as the gun slid from her hand, landing on the hard ground beneath with an odd sort of metallic ring. She would have no more use for it.

"So is that all it was? Just an act to get into the AX?" he asked, his words lined with a hurt inflection that made Annabel's heart skip a beat. "Didn't you care anything for any of us?"

"_Of course Abel, I cared about all of you. The time I spent with all of you was the happiest I'd ever felt, and when I was with you I always felt safe and accepted. It was only an act at first."_

"Yes Abel, it was all an act. I meant nothing I said to you and could care less about the future of AX."

"I wish I could believe that you don't mean any of that…"

"_I don't mean it…"_

"I mean every word I speak."

With every word she could feel the distance forming, every word took her farther and farther away from him and who she had been. The longer they talked the more time she would have to see him, after that, she would never be able to look at him as the man she had grown to be friends with, she would only see an enemy who stood between her and the goals of those she served. Nothing was going to be the same after this, nothing would be able to be as it was.

"I guess this means that nothing I say will convince you to come back?"

"That is correct," she replied finally bringing her gaze to meet his, only serving to increase the feelings that were tearing her apart from the inside, "I've made my choice Abel, now I have to follow through with it!"

"If that is true, then I have no choice but to treat you as an enemy and kill you here."

"That is the path that you and I walk Abel, and so now we must accept our fates and the fact that this is how our paths shall cross."

"It seems we are left with no other option," he replied, his voice carrying the faintest hint of remorse for what he was about to do as he reached up and carefully removed his glasses, looking up at her again with red eyes.

Countless times she'd seen him transform into the Crusnik but never had it been turned on her, never had she fought against this form and never had she thought that she would. She knew just how deadly he was now, she knew all to well what he could do and what he would do. But, he was still fighting against her, so there would doubtlessly be things he would refused to do, at least at first. If she didn't act fast, both of them could end up dead.

"I'll give you one last chance Annabel, come back, we can work this out…"

"I'm sorry Abel," she said extending her arm towards him, her hand balled into a fist. "But there is nothing left to work out."

_**Haha, this one only took me several months. I know, most of you are probably already fed up with me and I understand. Anyway, here's the chapter and I hope you enjoy.**_

_**P.S. The italics are thoughts, though it is a bit obvious. **_


	6. Chapter 6

In a sharp motion Annabel's hand opened, and from her extended fingers came an odd sort of dark energy, arching like bolts of lighting across the room towards the priest standing opposite her. As she had expected he moved with speed that the eye could not follow, not the human eye at least. She jumped out of the way as the air were she had been seconds before was slashed. Now she was looking at the only weapon that she had ever been afraid of, and now, what she would be fighting against.

An elegant scythe made of his own blood, the moonlight reflecting almost angelically off of the flawless surface, reflecting the intent to kill. It was ready to kill her, even the wielder was not.

He said nothing else, she had really left him with nothing to say. She'd given him no grounds to allow him to offer to take her back to the Vatican, long had she waved them away and now she knew he would not ask again. Never again would she return there and never again would those who dwell within its walls look at her as a friend, only a betrayer. It hurt. Something in her very being ached and she had an idea why, a thought to the mysterious pain racking her every fiber. Guilt was a horrible emotion; she'd known that since a young age and was sure that that was what now threatened to tear her apart from the inside out. Guilt for everything, remorse for all she'd done.

She wasn't quite sure where the attack had come from, she'd been too lost in thought, but he had managed to pin her between the grip of the scythe and himself, it against her throat. She'd made a stupid mistake, she'd allowed her guard to drop in a battle with an opponent who could kill her at any moment. Her thoughts had allowed her to be caught.

"What happened to you Annabel?"

_What had happened? How had it come to this? How had everything become so twisted? Why was she here, why was she fighting the only person who had treated her like a human? Why was she fighting so hard against her own emotions for the mundane purpose of fighting him? How had everything changed so drastically?_

**-----------------------------**

**The rain beat relentlessly down on the small bridge that hung ominously over the quick, rushing water below. Large rain drops collided with the ground, running together with those which had preceded them to form collections of water open to more. Lighting cut easily through the dark sky, leaving fading outlines of yellow and thunder following quickly at its heels. The heavy down pour had helped to add to the river's ferocity as it ran by with incredible speed and force, swirling into endless abysses of black and green.**

**Above this raging tyrant, on the bridge which over looked from a safer distance stood a young girl. Her silver hair wet and sticking to the sides of her face, eyes focused solely on the twisting oblivion below her. The wind blew fiercely but she no longer felt its painful sting as she climbed a top the rail that separated her from the end. And there she stood.**

**Death seemed like a logical way out of the hell that the world had become, the demon she'd become. What was the point in living anymore, you either grew up to fight or die, there was no medium and no in between, only what was there. There wasn't anything else for her in the world, not like it would have made the slightest difference. Her family was dead, she had no friends, and there was no one who cared whether she lived or died so this was the quickest escape she could muster. There wouldn't be even one person who would remember her so she would merely cease to exist and all that she was would amount to nothing and now, that was fine with her.**

**There would be no record of a missing girl, no one who she would leave to mourn over a grave side. In a way she was doing the world a favor. In a way this was for the sake of bettering the world and those who lived in it. She was ridding them of a hindrance, a useless soul with no where to go in the world and right now, that didn't seem so bad. It wouldn't be hard, and it would be over quickly. In one swoop all of her pain and anger, all of her heart ache and loneliness would disappear and never plague her again. In just one motion it would all end forever, and she felt no sorrow.**

**With one last breath she stepped forward, already prepared for what she knew would follow. But, what she had expected did not happen. As if out of no where a hand had grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back over the rail of the bridge, away from everything she had prepared for. Looking back she wanted to see the one who had stopped her. Her eyes met the concerned gaze that of a man with light blue eyes and long silver hair.**

**That was the first time Annabel had met Father Nightroad.**

-----------------------------

Slipping from his hold Annabel made a grab for the gun still laying on the ground, she'd been wrong, it would come in handy after all. She did not doubt that Abel saw her go for the gun as well and made to stop her. He was to slow, Annabel's hand touched the gun first.

A loud, deafening shot rang out through the room, it echoed almost melodically off the barren walls making it seem as if they were singing. Somewhere off in the distance bells were ringing as well, their solemn song mixing with the echoes till slowly they both died away. Annabel didn't realize at first that her eyes were closed, the only way she could think of shielding herself from what she knew lay before her. The gun was held tightly in her hands as she pointed it at her target who now stood frozen, an empty gaze fixed on her. Slowly, and against some better judgment she opened her eyes to the sight she didn't want to have to see, she wasn't sure if she could handle the sight her eyes were to meet.

There was a hollow thud as his body hit the floor, followed by rasping words. Even now, he was trying to sway her, make her change her mind once again. Rising to her feet she looked down at him her face fixed in a impassive expression, refusing to show him any further emotion, the time for that had passed. Now there was only the future, the future that she had chosen for herself.

She felt sick, like she was going to vomit. Her stomach had started to twist and turn in painful knots and felt as though it were trying to destroy itself. Air didn't want to fill her lungs, no matter how hard she tried, it was as if she'd forgotten how to breathe all together. The room seemed to spin around her, making it hard to focus on anyone thing and only serving to worsen the sickened feeling in the pit of her stomach. Everything looked different, as if she was looking at it through different eyes.

"Well done Annabel," a voice called in airy congratulations as Isaak stepped from his hiding place, lightly applauding her actions. "Not even I was sure you would have the heart to do it."

"It's done now," she said plainly looking away from him. "Let's just go." She wanted to leave, she didn't want to have to look at what she'd done, and she wanted to get as far away from this place as she could.

Isaak shrugged. "As you wish, let's get out of this place."

Annabel began to walk towards the doors that lead to the hallway which they had entered, wanting to leave the building, to leave all of this as quickly as possible. But, she did not get far until she realized Isaak was not following her, she couldn't hear his footsteps. Looking over her shoulder she saw what had slowed Isaak in his advance. No doubt with what little strength he had left Abel was holding to Isaak's ankle, and seemed intent on keeping it in his grasp. He looked as if he were ready to die like that, just holding on as tightly as he could, the last ditch effort to get her to stay for only a few moments longer.

"Why don't you just die!" she yelled angrily at him as she walked back towards them. Lifting her foot she brought it down harshly on his arm. "You stupid idiot, just lie down and die! You can lay there as long as you'd like, if it will help you live any longer but stop trying to stop me! I've made up my mind, and I'm going to leave no matter what you or anyone else says about it! I've given up on being the good, and it's time you gave up on me!"

She could hear bone breaking beneath her foot, feel Isaak's stare at her back, the lifeless presences of the android who lay forgotten to the side like a broken tool. She didn't feel like crying, she didn't even feel like herself anymore. And what would that do for her? Tears would only make thing more difficult so it was better to avoid them all together, then things were easier and this whole mess was already harder then it should have been. This whole thing was harder than she had ever intended it to be, it was more painful than she had ever wished for.

"Catalina was right…"

"Yes Abel, everyone who thought that I would leave the AX wins their bets, I am, and now that I've done this no one will ever trust me again so there is no point coming after me. What's done is done and there is no going back, it would be best, to just forget that we ever knew each other."

"I wasn't sure you could be so cold Annabel, I'm oddly impressed."

She looked back at him with a cold stare, silencing any further commentary on what he had just said. Something didn't want to believe that what he had just said was true, a part of her wanted to hit him for saying such a thing, but, his words were true. There was no more running away, no more telling herself it was all in her mind, it was all real and it was all true. Every fear, every doubt, every one who believed that she was not what she claimed to be had come true. She had truly become the monster then had all expected her to become.

"Like I've said, there is a lot about me that no one knows."

That day on the bridge seemed so long ago, more like a dream than a real memory, as if it had never really happened. But, it had happened. All those years ago for just a moment she'd felt that someone actually cared what happened to her. That long ago, even if only for a moment she had believed that even if she were to die there would be someone who remembered her and her memory would continue to exist. No longer would she deal with the fear of becoming nothing more than a phantom of what had been. For a short time she'd been truly happy, and that time had been the best she'd ever had. All the years with AX seemed so small now, and like the day on the bridge, they felt as if they weren't real. As if none of it had ever happened.

"It would appear so.

With that she cast one last looked back at the man who had been her first really friend before turning forward and heading for the door, forcing herself to not look back, to not make it any more painful than it already was. Why did it have to end like this? It wasn't fair! The time where she had believed everything would always work out was over now; there was nothing that would come from this that could possibly be good. There was no good left to come.

"Good bye Father Nightroad, may you hope our paths never cross again."

None of this would have ever had to happen if he had just left her die on the bridge like she had wanted to. If he had just let her die then none of this would have ever had to come to pass, but that stupid idiot had saved her, he had made her think that their was a place for her in the world and that there were people who cared. She'd been such a fool to believe him, to think that she would ever be accepted as a person, she'd been just as foolish as he had been. There was nothing left for her in this world and nothing that she wished to look for. The AX would know now, and they would look for her, and if they found her, they would kill her, she was sure that that was now the life she would live, and the life she would accept. That life of fear and hatred would be enough, it would be enough to remind her of her sins and to be sure that her betrayal was never forgotten.

She could hear Isaak following this time, this time she'd leave without looking back. Now she would start her life as an enemy of the Vatican and of the AX, today she would start her days of what she truly was. Today, she would start her life as what she'd been running from for so many years, from what she had hid away for the fear of rejection, today her life as a vampire would begin.

It wasn't a horrible existence, but one that she had wished she would have never had. However; she was a vampire and the years of hiding it from the world were over, now she would be known for the monster that she was. A beast in human skin to feed off the life of the living.

The night was cold, the bitter air stinging her pale face as she looked up at the full moon which hung over the city among the myriad of pinpricks of light which surrounded it. She felt something she hadn't felt before then, an odd cold sting below her eyes. A unsure hand raised and touched the skin just below her eye to find it was wet with new fallen tears, now shining in the moonlight. How long had it been since she last cried? How long since the regrets of life had shown in the form of the thin lines now running down her face?

"You didn't want to do it did you?"

"What are you talking about?" she replied as she kept her back turned to Isaak, brushing the tears quickly out of her eyes, not wanting him to see the weakness she had just showed.

"You feel bad, don't you?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder, giving her an odd sort of imploring gaze.

"Nothing's wrong," she said as she turned to face him, fresh tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I don't care about them, I don't care…"

She had not been prepared for what happened next for she would have never thought it to happen. Before she had even had a chance to react she found herself caught in his arms, one around her waist and one holding her head against his shoulder. She wasn't sure what was happening at first, so for those few moments that's how they stayed.

"Isaak…?"

"If you didn't want to fight them you should have told me. I could have fought instead, it would have all turned out the same."

"I had to be the one to do it, if it hadn't been me, then I wouldn't be able to go back with you. I wouldn't have been able to leave at all."

He released her but kept a hand on each shoulder, trying to meet her gaze which was difficult since she was doing her best to avoid his eyes. With a sigh he smiled at her, finally managing to capture her eyes with his.

"It'll all work out, I always does doesn't it?"

"No," she replied pushing his hands away, not really in the mood for human contact, "when has anything ever worked out? If things were meant to work out then I would have died the day I jumped off the bridge."

With that she turned her back to him and began to walk back towards where she knew they were staying. She didn't want to be rude, or maybe she did. Nothing made sense anymore. The world looked so different, as if she were looking at it for the first time, all the colors and shapes were like something she'd never seen before. Why was that? Why was everything like this? To these questions, she had no answers and it was only serving to make her madder.

Why was she so angry? She wasn't angry at anyone, just angry with herself, what she was and what she had become. Every course of action she had taken was like throwing wood into a fire, simply edging in on. She knew why she hated herself, it was because, if she weren't alive none of this would have happened, if she'd died when she wanted to then no one would have had to get hurt. It was her fault.

Everything was silent now. Pain was quickly filling his body as he lay there, not really sure where to go from here. Was there anywhere to really go? Forward? That had always been a reliable direction to go. But this time they would be going forward and leaving something, more like someone behind.

She'd really been serious about leaving, it was so surprising and he had no idea why. That day they'd met on the bridge seemed so far away, and she'd come so far since then, she'd changed so much. It was hard to believe that all those years had just been an act, he didn't want to believe that it had all been for nothing. She'd always seemed so happy. Not once had it seemed like she'd wavered in her duties or given any sign that she was unhappy or planning something like this.

Looking at the two others in the room he winced, Tres was in bad shape and Havel had long since slipped into the realms of unconsciousness. How could he have let this happen? All these years he'd never notice even the slightest hint that she would leave, he would have never thought she would have the heart to attack her own comrades. But, they hadn't really been comrades and friends to her had they? They'd just been the blind people who allowed her to walk into AX and treated her as a friend for years.

Isaak...? Why had he been here? Had he been the one pulling the strings? Maybe, she had nothing to do with it, it could have been Isaak's doing. Annabel couldn't really have hurt them, could she? He was so desperate to find answers that even this seemed to comfort him. But, when she had talked he had known it was her, he could hear he behind the words.

He'd let it happen again. First it had been Noelle and now Annabel, it was ridiculous. How many people had he let go, and how many times could he have stopped it? He hadn't felt this way in a long time, not since Noelle's death had he felt this horrible feeling that was now filling him. He didn't want to cry, he wanted to refuse himself this weakness but what he wanted really didn't seem to matter because the tears came anyway. There was something he had missed, and because he had missed it she was gone now. That had been what she refused to tell him that day, that's what Caterina had spoken to her about, Caterina had known. Why had she not told him? Why had she kept this a secret from him? If she hadn't, maybe he could have stopped her sooner, maybe he could have convinced her to stay.

"Abel! Havel! Tres!"

Their names echoed off the walls, bouncing all around the room before surrendering to the deafening crack of the door as it was violently kicked open by a brown haired woman. She took one look around the room at the three lying on the ground and doubtlessly said the first thing that came to mind.

"What the fuck happened here?!"

"Calm it Maria," the man who accompanied her objected as he pushed past her into the room. He stopped, looking down at Abel with a sort of pained expression. "She's gone, isn't she?"

"Yes," he replied quietly, not looking up at Leon, "she's gone."

Those words hurt to say, no doubt because now he knew it was true, because now he was forced to accept that it was true. Nothing was going to be the same now.

"You all got yourselves bloodied up pretty bad didn't you?"

This question received no answer, Abel really didn't feel like talking anymore, and not in a place like this. Leon seemed to pick up on this and asked no further questions. AX was radioed and told of the current situation and in a few minutes they were there.

Everything was going to change now, nothing was going to be the same. It was going to seem empty, void of presence, and that was the way it would stay for a long time. There would be no way to fill it, there would always be a piece missing now and, not unlike a puzzle with a missing piece, it would just seem incomplete.

Now, nothing could ever be the way it was…

**Wow, I think this is the fastest I've ever posted to consecutive chapters. Anyway, only one more to go. Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Thing had returned to some sense of normality, if any true normality could even exist at the time. They had all returned AX, that is, all of them with the exception of Annabel who had disappeared long before back up had arrived. No one was particularly pleased that Caterina had been right and some didn't even really want to believe it. Everyone had tried to get back into the regular tasks but her absence had been noticeably been missing among the others.

Abel and Havel had both been taken back to the Vatican and treated. Luckily neither of their wounds were life threatening. Havel was out after only a week or two and Abel was back on his feet within the month. Tres had thankfully not been damaged to badly but none the less William had had to fix him. Unfortunately like most of his inventions and patch jobs it had not come out as any would hope. Yes, he know once again worked and functioned as if nothing had happened...except for the small fact that when he attempted to talk instead of words there emitted a loud siren. With a collaborative effort they finally managed to fix the problem, the comical sound really didn't match the androids serious nature.

It was odd to walk through the towering archways and halls and not see Annabel walking the opposite direction. Something didn't seem right about her missing presence in the court yard or in front of the fountain. She could not be found absentmindedly walking though the maze of high rose bushes or feeding pigeons from the steps of the main building. People knew that she was not going to be there, but that did not seem to stop them from looking. When they would pass a place she was commonly seen they would look for her, only to be met with empty space.

Everyone tried to act as normal as they could muster near Abel for the first few months, though he was rarely anywhere one could accidentally run into him. When he wasn't on a mission he spent his time on the old bridge on the outskirts of the city. He spent countless hours staring down into the depths of the water below, seemingly transfixed with the sight. No one dared to ask him what he was doing or why he was doing it, they didn't think they would receive an answer and decided it was better to just let him be. There would really be no use in asking him and it wasn't affecting his work so no one could really say anything about it. That was, no one who knew what the feeling he was dealing with dared to ask and risk doing nothing more than rubbing salt in the wound. Tres on the other hand, had no prior experience with the emotions so saw nothing wrong with asking the priest what was troubling him.

He found him where one could find Abel most often now a days, standing on the old bridge completely lost in his own thoughts and oblivious to the world moving around him. Tres came to stand beside him, Abel not even the slightest bit aware of the new presence. The android had been made for combat, not comforting those in times of sorrow and loss but apparently not even Tres thought this, he wanted to know what was wrong with Father Nightroad and he was going to find the answers he wanted. It was simply the way he was.

"Why are you out here Father Nightroad?"

The question had broken the silence that always kept Abel company while he stood alone on the bridge and caught him completely off guard. Looking up at the passive face of the person standing next to him he offered a weak smile, noticeably different from the sheepish grin Tres had become accustomed to.

"Why are you out here Father Nightroad?" he questioned again, this time a bit more force in his monotone voice.

This time Abel gave an answer.

"I suppose I'm only thinking..."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Why so many questions today Tres, it's not like you...?"

"That is not an answer to my question," Tres replied sternly, not allowing room for Abel to back out of the questions.

"I've been thinking about a lot of things..."

"What are they?"

Abel sighed, Tres wasn't going to let him go until he'd gotten all the answers that he wanted and not a moment sooner. There was no avoiding it and Tres apparently wasn't going to let him out of it easily.

"Annabel..." he replied with a small sigh looking back down into the depths of the river below them. "It's just hard getting used to not seeing her around the Vatican anymore."

"Why?"

"It's hard to forget about friends..."

"She betrayed and injured Havel and yourself, she is an enemy of the Vatican."

"Yes Tres, I know that. It's just...hard to think of her as anything more than the young girl who I met on this bridge. That seems so long ago now..."

"If it happened so long ago, why is it bothering you so much?"

"Memories...are hard to get rid of. Feelings...are hard to ignore. Past events..."

"They happened in the past, that means that they should be forgotten."

"Tres, that doesn't seem right..."

"Father Nightroad, the past is meant to be forgotten so that the present may take its place. Those who cling to their past with blind eyes and devotion forget about the present and let it pass them. Once something has happened it cannot be undone and once we experience something it is a part of us. There is no point in attempting to act as if it did not happen or that it can be corrected, we can only move forward and do ones best to make the best of what they've been given. Likewise there is no point in trying to hold to the past and squander the future. And, perhaps Annabel had no other choice. It is easier to let something break then to try and hold it together, it is easier to watch someone go then to try and hold them. I could see it in her eyes; she never once truly intended to kill neither you nor Havel."

Abel looked at him dumbfounded and at a complete loss for words. Even though at first one would think that his words were harsh for the situation, but, they were true. Every word that Tres had spoken was true, even if they had come off as a bit inconsiderate for the other's feelings. Tres had done what no one had dared attempt and faced the problem head on with little care for how his words would affect Abel. He'd merely come out and said what he had needed to hear.

After a moment Abel smiled up at the android, finally taking on a familiar expression, one which had he had been void of since they had returned. He couldn't quite say why he was smiling; maybe the entire event had just appeared to be comic to him. That or it was the fact that the least likely person to come and pull him back from the shadows of his own doubts. Or maybe, nothing of it was worth smiling about, only the small comment Tres had said towards the end, that she had never really intended to kill him. It was a shred of hope, a single ray of light in a dark room that was worth clinging to in the fact that it could mean that Annabel wasn't truly gone.

"Thank you Tres," he said with another sheepish smile. "I think, that I really need to hear someone say it aloud."

"Then, you will return to the Vatican?"

"Yes Tres, let's head back."

With that the two began back towards the center of the city, Tres keeping his passive expression and Abel smiling silently to himself. Even if it was small, he wanted to believe anything he could that Annabel could really still have some good inside her.

_**"It's time you gave up on me..."**_

He could never accept those words and he could never give up on her, and truly, he didn't believe that she'd given up yet either. The time she'd been in the AX was really and so he would continue to hope that her feelings and actions while with them were true as well. How could he think anything else? She had been...a friend. She'd been a friend to everyone. Never once had she acted harshly towards anyone and never had she ever seemed unhappy. He'd even seen smile from time to time. There was no way that she could be as evil as she had seemed that night. He would believe that till the end if need be.

------------------------------

"I'll only need a moment to grab it," Abel called over his shoulder as he slid into his room and closed the door behind himself with a small sigh.

Grabbing the book from the desk his eyes caught something he wished they hadn't. A small framed picture of himself and an aggravated looking girl. He was lightly tugging on her hair and she looked close to hitting him. But, in some way she looked nothing like she would ever lay a hand on him. With a small sigh he picked the picture up and looked thoughtfully down at it. They would get her back, if he did nothing else he would be sure to get her back.

"Father Nightroad...?"

"Coming Tres," he called quickly as he placed the picture back in its place and opened the door, casting a fleeting look at it as he closed the door behind himself.

He had not seen the small silver object lying on his pillow. The small silver cross on a long chain that lay a top a small slip of paper. On the inside of this note were only a few very simple words.

_"I'm sorry Father Nightroad, for I have done nothing worthy of congratulations_..."

**Wow, and with that it's all over. Hard to believe it, I've been working on this for a while, and now it's finally coming to an end. I want to thank all of the people who had been supporting me and this story, I really appreciate it. Please review.**

**I was thinking about doing another Trinity Blood fan fiction about either the event after or before this. Please email me if you would like to read one about either. Thank you all for reading!!!**


End file.
